


[PODFIC] Sum quod sum (I am what I am) by Scyllaya

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Numinous series by Scyllaya [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is investigating, but Dean has had enough of his brother’s behavior. When things go downhill Gabriel is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Sum quod sum (I am what I am) by Scyllaya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sum quod sum (I am what I am)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548290) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> This is part 5 of Scyllaya's [Numinous series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28446). Once again, many thanks to her for graciously giving me permission to pod the series! Don't forget to let her know if you liked her fics =)  
> Music used here is "Misunderstood" by Bon Jovi

  
**Length:** 31:18  
  
 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (29MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2juz6dtpi1v8xqc/Sum_quod_sum_\(I_am_what_I_am\)_by_scyllaya.mp3) | [M4B (34MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nqxmqsa5lr327fm/Sum_quod_sum_\(I_am_what_I_am\)_by_scyllaya.m4b)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sum-quod-sum-i-am-what-i-am)


End file.
